for an angel to sin
by kuroshitsujiyoai
Summary: Ciel is an angel, yet unlike other angels do, he does not simply love everyone he comes into contact with. Ciel is looking for his soulmate. Sebastian is a rude and obnoxious demon, yet Ciel cant get enough of him. Is Sebastian the love Ciels been waiting centuries to find?
1. Chapter 1

A beautifull tune filled the air and Ciel swayed back and forth ever so slightly with every breath he took, letting the music flow from the center of his being to his dainty fingers as they danced along the strings of his harp. This music seeped directily out of his soul. Its meaning seemed to grow thicker and thicker until it became too much and another set of cords flew from his lungs as well. These two, melody and harmony intertwined and danced with eachother. It was a walze of sorts and Ciel soon found himself lost. With his eyes closed and temple resting on the edge of the instrument he allowed his petite, perfectly white wings fold around himself and his harp.

"Ciel thats beautifull." An appreciative voice rang out and the angel stopped his playing and looked up. Gabriell was standing before him. He was clad in a short robe, made for traveling as he was indeed a messenger.

"Gabriell what have you come for?" Ciel smiled up at the other angel.

"Must I give a reason every time I wish to see you my love?" The messenger lent down and kissed him gingerly on the lips.

"No I suppose not." Ciel pushed his harp aside and smiled.

"I love you Ciel."

" Dont say such things Gabriell you love everyone."

"I am an angel I can not help that I am a loving creature my sweet. You are lucky to have been given your gift to fall in love and not simply love everyone."

"Is it a gift Gabriell?"

"Of course it is. It is the compassion we angels normaly lack. You are blessed to be able to have true love. Ours is fake and you know it."

"It is nothing more than a curse Gabrielle. I will find love one day. But it is not to be an angel. Ive met all angels that ever will exist on this earth and never fell for one of them. Demons are out of the question obviously. So I must be destined to be with a human. But theyre all heartbreaks. I will find my love and she or he will grow old and die one day. Ill have to spend my whole life without them. Is that really a gift?"

"God will spare you such torture Ciel. He does not wish to see his children suffer." Ciel re adjusted his robes and sighed.

"I hope you are right gabriell.." He got to his feet and gracefully moved to his bedroom window. All of the angels in paridise seemed so happy. Why did HE have to be the one god chose to really fall in love?

The clicking of the door behind him signalled that someone else had also entered the room. He turned to see Michael closeing the door quietly behind him.

"Gaurdian Angel Ciel, you look after the well being of young adults am I right?" Ciel nodded to his fellow angel and smiled kindly.

"Is there someone in need of my guidence?"

"Yes indeed their is. Mr. Aliester Chambers is going to kill his 9 year old son in 3 days if you dont keep his from doing so. Murder is a sin as you know and it is your job to guide him onto the correct path.

"Yes sir, I understand." Picking up his prised golden bow he jumped off of his feet and allowed his wings to carry him to where he needed to be. He was a lover, not a fighter, he was never violent for any reason, only sweet, but if he did run into a demon and need to defend himself he was very well prepared.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken Ciel 2 and a half days to find this man to begin with. Now he only had a couple of minutes left. Demons keep their prey hidden well.

"Alliester.. Come. dont kill him.. You know better than that.. Our father wishes for your life to be filled with love.. Not hate. Hatred makes us unhappy. No one wishes to be unhappy." Ciel hugged Alliester close to his own body and gave him a completely angelic smile. "Please.. Dont do this. I am your gaurdian angel and I care about you. Dont do this to yourself." Ciel truly did believe in the will of god. This was not some silly job. He was a gaurdian angel. It was his responsibility to help people from getting hurt. Save lives. And most importantly keep demon scum away from his brothers and sisters. Humans were not as powerfull as angels, that didnt mean they had any less of a soul. "I believe in you Alliester." The older man hesitated and almost let the knife fall from his hands.

"Well I certainly dont Alliester. Look at how pathetic you are. Hovering over your own son ready to kill him. And for what? Becuase youre stressed. Would you like a hug? Oh Im sorry it appears that stubborn little angel has that covered. You think Youre special Alliester? The little snot loves every one. Not just you. That is the very nature of angels. I should know."

"Pay no mind to him. Hes only here to fill you with fear Alliester. He wants you to sin, it benifits him."

" Oh my my now am I the one currupting our little coward. Face facts dear you made this descision you worthless piece of shit. If you go back on it now youre even less of a man than you are for killing him in the first place."  
"Hes wrong. Killing is a grave sin and demons are only hear to cause you pain. It would be braver of you to drop that knife." Ciel ran his fingers through the mans hair soothingly and the demon growled.

"If you believe that little snot youre nothing more than an easily manipulated bitch. Are you really a man at all?" With that the man who was already in histerics couldnt take it anymore and slit his own throte. Leaving Sebastian Michealis to consume both his and his sons soul. The boy was much to young to live without guidence. Ciel fell to his knees, a sobbing mess at this point.

"YOU REVOLTING BEAST! YOU WOULDNT KNOW LOVE IF IT HIT YOU IN THE FACE!" The angel choked on his words. Obviously sympathetic towards the man who had just taken his own life and descusted by the dmon in front of him.

"On the contrary you angels are the ones who simply love everything."

"Demons love nothing."

"That is untrue"

"Im sorry exuse my mistake. You love sin."

"No. We demons do fall in love. Just not with everything with a pulse. It actually means something for a demon to love."

"I HIGHLY doubt THAT." Ciel sneered at the descusting filthy waist of life and soul in front of him.

"What would you know of love Ciel? You are an angel. You love all."

"Actually I dont. IF you knew anything about me instead of judging me right away youd know better,"

"Why dont you let me get to know you then?" Sebastians flirting appalled him.

" Absolutly not! I have better things to do than fratinize with scum like you."

"Whatever you pathetic little jesus freek." That stung. But not enough for Ciel to change his mind. He hated demons more than anything in the world. Ciel gathered himself and walked off shaking in frustration. That was when the demon turned him around. "Dont get so pissed off at me over nothing. Its not you... You are a pretty little thing though angel." Sebastian wasnt exactly sure what made him think to do so but he pulled Ciel into a heated and passionate kiss. For a moment Ciel let himself go and kissed back. Heat rose throughout his entire body, but his lips burned, pleasantly at first, then unbearably so and he pulled away.

"Dont touch me you filth!" the angel shrieked and the demon took his hand.

"Hey.. dont be like that beautifull.. You enjoyed it did you not?" The demon felt a pleasant chil down his spine. Oh how he relished in sin. A part of him wished that Ciel had enjoyed it as well, but the sizzling and burnt look of the angels lips suggested otherwise.

" Dont touch me demon!" He yanked his burning hands away. Sebastian nodded and kept his hands away from Ciel.

"Goodbye for now then Ciel." Ciel looked at him in disbelief for a moment.

"Do not ever adress me by my name. Demon." and with that he stretched out his wings and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel sighed as he walked through his front Gabriell was waiting for him. Devoted the other angel was yes, and supportive as well, but Ciel felt nothing for him.

"You look stressed Lovely.." Gabriell stood before the gaurdian angel and kissed him softly on the lips. It wasnt normaly the type of contact Ciel nessescarily avoided... Sure it was an unpleasant waist of time... Esspecialy since the last kiss he shared was with a demon.. And he actually ENJOYED it for once in his life. Not that hed admitt that to himself. A demon and an angel were forbidden to even converse, let alone have a romantic relationship. He should keep far away from Sebastian. Close to Gabriell. Who loved him dearly. Of course, Gabriell loved everyone.. Not so with devils.

Either way, who was Ciel fooling. He did enjoy that kiss, more than he should have. Apart from the burning sensation on his lips, but he suspected that wouldnt last long seeing as he was surrounded by angels who cleansed his being every half our or so. Sex wasnt something Ciel enjoyed either. Among angels it was a social thing. People have sex with those they love. Angels love everyone so it doesnt matter. They find beauty in everything. But Ciel wasnt like them. Sex was only a formality to him. Not enjoyable but not intollerable.

"Why are your lips.. burnt?" Gabriell pulled away from his boyfriend and questioned him with sincerity.

"A... devil.. took it upon himself to kiss me..." Ciel looked utterly descusted. Though he himself wasnt exactly sure how he felt about it, Gabriell had no reason to doubt that the young gaurdian WAS descusted. Although... Ciel naturally did assume what he was feeling was deep hatred.. Which was also a sin.

"You must be cleansed my love... Filth like that is to descusting to wear around.. Honestly... Ill do it myself if its more convinient.."

"Must be cleansed or your looking for an exuse to do so... Either way.. Just get it over with." Ciel lifted his robes and leaned against the wall, obviously bored.

"You could act more exited about it... Cleansing you is like making love to a corpse."

"Im sorry." Ciel half turned to capture the elders lips with his own. "Please cleanse me.. I want you to Gabriell." He managed a smile.

"Well I suppose thats better" Gabriell smirked and shoved himself in earning a surprised moan from Ciel. Not that pleasure was exactly the reason Ciel moaned... Mostly pain, and complaint. But none the less it was as much of a sighn to go on as any for Gabriell.

"Your wonderfull Gabriell." It wasnt technicly a lie. To other angels Gabriell was wonderfull... Great... And he was wonderfull in other ways besides this as well, but Ciel only wanted to get this overwith. He could feel the sin physicly leaving his body. That was really the only pleasurable part of this ordeal. "Please.." More of a plea for the angel to stop but Gabriel did indeed take the oposite idea.

"I love you Ciel." He managed to choke out.

"Thanks Gabriell." Hearing his name was enough to send the other over the edge and he quickly pulled out of Ciel when he was finnished.

Ciel looked up at the messenger and smiled. he did feel much better. His lips were really only a bit warm now... But he had paper work to fill out. Sebastian would be punished by god for attempting to force sin upon Ciel. Twice as much as normal since Ciel was so young. Hed send his devoted boyfriend to do it for him...He was in much need of a nap.

" You know theres paperwork for me to fill out now on the demon... His name is Sebastian... Would you mind Going to do it for me... All this sinning and cleansing is exausting."

"Of course not love... Anything youd like."

And with that Ciel was off to bed. He swore he slept before his head even hit the pillow...


	4. Chapter 4

He was jolted awake by the comotion outside. Cheering. Groaning.. Scuffs... He was interested now. Drawing the curtains he relized exactly what was going on. Sebastian was on the ground. Beaten and bleeding. Being kicked, punched, stabbed. He was immortal. Anything they could do would inflict damage but not kill. Nothing but pain.

For a moment Ciel thought he was enjoying the display. The kicking and beating grew harsher and the pain in Ciels chest worsened. This cruel display was his fault. Yet all he could do was sit and watch.

"please stop.." He whispered under his breath. The demons red eyes drifted onto him through the window. Widened. Closed. He coughed when brutaly kicked in the chest. "Im sorry Sebastian." He sighed. Sebastian seemed to lose consciousness and the angels outside grew bored and since he was thought to be asleep, they avoided barging in on Ciels house. With that knowledge Ciel allowed himself to slip out and hover over Sebastian. His stomach turned in what he thought to be descust but really only nervousness.

"Demon... Wake up..." He lightly kicked the demons side and the pain did its job to wake Sebastian up rather quickly.

"OW! Jesus fucking Christ!" Sebastian swore and coughed which gained only more cursing.

"Hey. A foul tounge will get you no where."

" Ciel?" The demon seemed surprised that the little angel would bother to speak to him.

"Yeah. Hold still demon.." Ciel Straitened the bones in Sebastians wing. Snapping them back into place and earning a whimper out of Sebastian. "Sorry."

"You know you can call me Sebastian if youd like.." The demons eyes stopped glowing. He didnt hate Ciel like he did the others. In truth he was somewhat fond of the boy.

"Thank you demon." Ciel smirked. "Hold onto me." Ciel Grabbed Sebastians hips and slung the demon over his shoulder. Sebastian struggled in pain and grunted as Ciel slapped his ass with his free hand. He WAS stronger than he looked. "Dont fight me. Im going to help you."

"Uhuh... Right.. Anyway." Sebastian winced at the pressure on his broken ribs.

Ciel took him inside and slung him down on the bed.

"Try not to move much." With that Ciel slung a leg onto either either side of the demon then leaned down close to his face. For some unknown reason Ciel had the urge to kiss him again but he jerked his head away before he could even entertain the idea then unbuttoned Sebastians shirt.

"Im no angel, but does this not count as sinning?" Sebastian gulped. At his obvious unease Ciel smirked.

"No.. Angels are meant to find beauty and compassion in all creatures. I caused your pain. Id be sinning more if I didnt Help you."

Sebastian shifted trying hard to hide the obvious stiffening of a certain someone in his pants. Ciel, wishing he hadnt noticed it, grinded himself against it as if it were second nature to him and whimpered in want then shook his head snapping out of his sudden trance.

"Uhhhhhhhhh... Im just gunna sit beside you..." The young angel shifter uncomfortably and got off of a staring Sebastian. He got to his feet and grabbed a certain magical creme frome the closet and applied it to Sebastians Would help Sebastian heal much faster. In fact some of the bruising had already dissapated. It would be days before Sebastian was completly healed though.. Or at least enough to walk..

"thank you Ciel.." The angel blushed.

"I thought I told you not to call me that..filth. " He whispered. The insult being obviously half hearted. Ciel really didnt know how to feel.

The demon reached upwards with his unbroken arm and touched Ciels face.

"You seem bothered." Sebastian was geniunly concerned. Odd considering Ciel had been taught that demons were unfeeling monsters. He swatted Sebastians hand away and sighed.

"I dont know if Im bothered or not demon. What would you care anyway."

"I dont know. I care about YOU."

"Dont say such things idiot." Ciel sneered at the creature yet again and stood. The knock at the door was enough to tell him that Gabriell was back. Hed have to tell him that he was caring for Sebastian. Not a fun conversation...

"I have to go Sebastian." Ciel turned to leave.

"You called me by my name."

"Shut up." Ciel rolled his eyes and left to answer the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"youre taking care of a demon!? What the hell are you thinking!? Im proud that you would take care of someone you caused harm Ciel but hes a demon! Hell try to trick you! Make you sin again he will I swear it He will." Gabriell seemed to be going on some sort of rant.

"Im sorry Gabriell but Im not changing my mind. I promis you I will not be tricked."

"Fine then Ciel. But let me show him youre mine."

"Fine. Dont get carried away." With Ciels permission Gabriell carried him to the bedroom kissing him all the way their and pinning him to the wall. It made him sick that they had to do this in front of the poor injured demon he was carring for.

"Ciel.." The angel begain lifting all of Ciels flowing robes for the second time that day. Sebastian stared the angel down in a mix of frustration, envy, and hurt. He knew without a doubt that he did love Ciel, and he sure as hell didnt like what Gabriell was doing to him.

"Gabriell." Ciel growled in what sounded like sexuall frustration only to Gabriell But both Ciel and Sebastian both relized it was only irritation.

"I love you." The angel murmered into Ciels shoulder. He carefully slid in trying to irritate Sebastian as much as possibal by the sheer slowness of it. He thrust himself in and out of Ciel making quite a show out of how much claim he had on the gaudian.

"Mhmm" Ciel simply murmered in reply and moaned in slight pain then leaned further against the wall, simply putting up with Gabriell and his sex addiction. All angels had one it seemed. Apart from himself.

After about fifteen minutes of the pointless nonsense Gabriel seemed to explode inside Ciel earning himself a shudder and a halfhearted moan in return. Gabriell pulled himself outof Ciel with a groan and gathered his things before taking his leave.

Ciel collapsed on the bed beside Sebastian, clearly exausted and slightly frustrated.

"You dont love him do you?" Sebastian questioned.

"No.." he murmered underhis breath.

"Arent angels supposed to love everyone?"

"I dont."

"Why be with him then? If you dont want to." Sebastian was utterly shivered.

"You wouldnt understand demon." He sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed that the demon was laying ontop of the blankets.. He was cold.

" Cold?" Sebastian could sense it.

" No. Im fine." Ciel huffed and Sebastian shook his head and wrapped his arms around the angel, who unwillingly snuggled into the touch.

"Im not so bad you know."

"I know..." Ciel purred and nuzzled closer completely entranced by the devil.

"Oh do you..." Sebastian smirked and drew the youngers head up to look him in the eyes. Flinching, Ciel realized how odd his behavior was towards the devil and scooted away, only to be pulled back.

"What on earth are you-" Sebastian kissed him for the second time that day and Ciel melted into his touch, kissing back with all the love and passion hed never felt before in his entire life. It scared him. Not knowing what this feeling was was terrifying. He didnt understand this feeling but it was leaving him helpless.

"We both know you feel something for me Ciel. Why not give me a chance?"

"Would you like me to give you a list of reasons?"

"I would be helpfull." Ciel rolled his eyes at the statement.

" Youre a demon. Im an angel. If you love me youll be punished by both youre god and mine. If I fall in love with you Ill be cast down as one of you. Gabriell would be pissed. You cant defend yourself from any of them because I got the life beaten out of you... Need more reasons... Because they do exist."

"No Im alright... Sorry...Youre worth it though."

"I- Well.. umm.. I have dinner with my boyfriend. I have to get ready...and..I need a nap and...uhh I dont know..I want to.. And I dont... I dont know Sebastian... Just hold me like this for a while.. If thats okay..."

"Ill hold you forever if you wish." Sebastian pulled the angel closer and Ciel sighed.

"My lips burn. This is why I hate sinning." Sebastian frowned and looked into Ciels eyes.

"Im sorry..." With that Ciel sat up. He couldnt allow himself to become more attatched. Within thirty minutes he was gazing at himself in the mirror and sighing unhappily.

"Ciel you look beautifull." Sebastian offered. And Ciel visably blushed.

"Thank you." And off Ciel went. To see his boyfriend. That wasnt Sebastian. And whatever possessed him that night.. Had him break up with Gabriell as well... He was free again... Maby hed be Sebastians lover next.. But no.. that seemed outlandish. Foolish of him to even think such ways. Either way, Ciel would be alone with Sebastian for a great amount of time. Something he greatly looked forward to. He came home and went strait to his bedroom hopping atop Sebastian. His burning lips desperatly wanted something to keep them from such pain.

"Kiss me demon. Im yours tonight." Ciel slammed against Sebastian. Crashing and forcing their lips together. He undid Sebastians slack and positioned himself above the demon then slammed down, groaning in ecstacy for the first time in his life. The burning spread thoughout his body as it was warshipped by the demon.

Sebastian, being physicly incapable of helping the little angel with this particular task moaned in pleasure and held the burning angel with his good arm. Ciel at this point was a mess. Pounding himself against Sebastian and practicly screaming. He loved it. No wonder the other angels couldnt get enough. Even the burn of sin wasnt so bad when it radiated into him through Sebastian. As he and Sebastian came together he collapsed onto the demon and panted letting the aftermath of orgasm rush through him then shook violently and cried out in pain as the burning to over.

Sebastian held him tight, trying to console his suffering lover. Tears ran down Ciels face and Sizzled off. Sebastian felt horrible for causing him such pain. He had been an angel once. He knew how it felt and he kissed Ciels face, neck, everything in hopes of distracting him from the pain.

Ciel held onto the demon, whimpering as the fire radiated throughout his body. He screamed in pain but none the less only pulled himself closer to Sebastian. He was worth the pain tonight. It warmed up his cold abandoned heart that Sebastian was holding him too. Telling him everthing would be alright. He didnt regret sinning with this demon.

"Hmnn... Sebastian... It burns... But..." Ciels blood was boiling inside him.

"I know Ciel baby... It will get better I promiss. You can leave me if you have to when it stops."

"I- dont want to Sebastian." Ciel burried his face in the demons chest and whimpered, tremors of pain taking him over and soon taking his conscousness. But Sebastian still held him through it all. And hed still be holding him when he awoke.

"I love you Ciel."


	6. Chapter 6

Ciel finnaly awoke after 3 days. The sin had been drilled into him. The burning hadnt stopped all of this time therefore he remained unconscience. Which was good in this situation mainly because butning alive is anything but comfortable. Either way, when he did awaken, he was still quite overheated. He was feverish and dazed but he couldnt forget that it was a demon who was holding him, comforting him.

He shuffled away from Sebastian. His head spun but he stood anyway. His world was spinning.. He wanted only to sleep. But he had to get away. He couldnt stay close to this intoxicating demon. It was bad for his health. He had sinned how many times since hed met Sebastian? It was impossible to recall in such a state. Still, As he stumbled for the door he felt himself falling but his mind couldnt register it until after strong arms wrapped around him and stopped him from hitting the ground.

He was spun around to face the demon and Sebastian leaned closer to kiss him. Ciel jerked his head away. This demon would not win. There was no way Ciel had really done such things to him... He must have been possesed.. And hed actually orgasmed... Maby Sebastian was an incubus.. Reallly it would make sense. He was seductive in every way possible. Which was exactly why Ciel had to get away from him.

Even while in the arms of the demon he struggled to get away. His efforts proved pointless untill he stretched his wings and began to flap and squirm franticly. Poor Sebastian, after getting a rather brutal beating from Ciels wings, (as brutal as feathers can get at least) let go and Ciel went flying. He fluttered upwards then into a downward spiral hitting seemingly every piece of furniture on the way down.

Then, fell back into the arms of his devil. He stared, in a cloudy haze into Sebastians wine red eyes then sighed.

"Sebastian..."

"You put on quite a show I must say."

"Yes.. It seems its quite impossible to escape you."

"Indeed."

"Please?" As if Ciel really needed to ask. Sebastian closed the space between them and conected their lips. The burn was still there, but Ciel was growing more and more fond of it as time went on. As long as every limb of his body radiated with Sebastians heat, he didnt mind at all. But did he love Sebastian. Yes. He did in fact, but in his mind no. He couldnt. He was only behaving this way because of Sebastians physical attractiveness and ability to manipulate his mind. Obviously not love at all.

"Ciel... Dont run away from me."

"How can I not devil?"

"I dont know my angel." Ciel longed for closeness with Sebastian.. He wanted every fiber of his body connected with Sebastian. Most people define this as the mental manifestation of "I love you" But Ciel was far to logical, and skeptical for any of that.

" Go to hell."

"I have, its quite nice."

"No.. really Sebastian... I let you stay untill you were better.. You look fine. So now its time to go." Ciel had no desire for Sebastian to leave. He WANTED the demon to stay with him. Hold him forever... But yet...He couldnt. He couldnt risk this...If Sebastian left he could just forget it ever happened. Have gabriell cleanse him and that would be the end... But it was so much more complicated.

"What about you Ciel. Youre burning up.. Not so literally anymore... But still.. You cant even walk... And thats my fault... "

"Sebastian.. Ill be fine. But you have to leave me alone." Ciel lied about being okay. It wouldnt happen. He was far to attatched to Sebastian now. Even though it had only been a few encounters.. He felt like a harlot.

"Okay.." Sebastian nodded and kissed his forhead then layed him down on the bed and left him alone as he was told. Sebastian really was sweet and respectfull.. Not much like other demons.. Not much like himself honestly. Hed been as wild as the rest before he met Ciel. Suddenly he wanted to calm the hell down.

Finaly alone, Ciel shook in the giant bed, missing those arms around him. Missing Sebastians kisses.. Everyting about him really.. His scent, his warmth, the way they fit so perfectly together like the pieces of a puzzle.

'I miss you Sebastian' He thought to himself...

OHHHH PLZ REVIEW NOBODY REVIEWS ME ANYMORE I JUST WANT SOME LOVEE :33333333


	7. Chapter 7

Ciel sighed and sat up. This was getting rediculous. It had been a week, and still no word from Sebastian. For a demon he really was respectfull. Ciel had told him to leave.. that the demon did. But Ciel was miserable without him. He couldnt explain such a feeling. His... Atatchment.. to Sebastian. But why? Sebastian was a demon of all things.. What was this FEELING. Was it... Love? Well he wouldnt know if he didnt take a chance. It was fate that he met Sebastian. It must be fate that he needed Sebastian. Rejecting fate was a sin. It didnt matter. He was damned either way. Might as well take the way that made him happy.

He was going to find Sebastian. Hed go back down to hell.. Hed look for Sebastian. He retrieved his bow and smiled in the mirror. He was exited to see him. It was the first time hed ever been exited to see someone.

He ran out the door and lifted off his feet into flight. He felt as if he could sing.. Fluttering around happily just wasnt enough... But he dove into the depths of hell and landed. If he was seen flying hed most certainly be shot at. It was bad enough to be an angel in hell. Demons tended to get a bit pissed off by anything with wings and white robes.

His bare feet hit the ground and every demon in the vicinity looked up. The second their eyes fell upon him they started to surround him. Ciels eyes widened and he backed up. One of the demons took the liberty of pinning him against the wall and he gasped.

"Whats a pretty little thing like you doing in hell?" He jerked his head away and whimpered.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed at the top of his lungs. Maby he screamed his name enough these demons would leave him alone.

"DONT FUCKING TOUCH HIM!" Sebastian came bursting through the croud and threw the demon off of Ciel. " What the hell are you doing here?" Sebastian whispered pulling Ciel into his arms.

"I wanted to see you." Ciel looked into the demons eyes kissed him. "And because I missed doing that.

"Enough." Sebastian beat his big black wings through the air and lifted them both off the ground.

"Sebastian Im glad You found me."

"If I hadnt youd have been raped against that wall by now."

"Still... I think I need to be with you." At that Sebastian stared at him surprised and landed on a roof.

"What?" Ciel kissed him again.

"I dont know what this feeling is... But I think that the few days we spent apart were the worste in my life. Im obsessed with you.. I dont understand it but I have to be with you."

"Ciel you are SO innocent." Sebastian chuckled and held Ciel close. " I love you." He opened a trap door and decended into a loft apartment. Ciels house was bigger.. Brighter.. More spacious. But something about the fact that it was Sebastian lived there That mad it beautifull.

" I THINK I love you too."

"Dont say it untill you know."

Ciel wrapped his legs around his demon and kissed him.

"Youre amazing Sebastian."

"Thank you Ciel..."

"How will we see eachother.. Seeing as we are obviously what we are..."

"Well make it work. You could come live with me..."

"Wouldnt your friends be mad?"

"I made an angel sin... Theyd be proud. What about your friends?"

"I dont have any." Ciel giggled a little...

"Perfect." And with that Sebastian threw him across the bed and the night ended with screaming, clawing.. and just a little biting.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel stretched out and cuddled the sleeping demon beside him. Being an angel, he was meant to always be happy... but he was happier now than ever before. He smirked when a sudden idea struck him.

With an evil grin he threw on leg over Sebastian and got on top of him. He connected there lips in a soft kiss and gently invaded the demons mouth with his toungue.

Sebastian awoke and returned the kiss then reversed there positions.

"goodmorning love." He smiled and Ciel blushed.

"Good morning demon." Sebastian found the angels cheerieness amusing and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting up and making breakfast for the both of them. Ciel giggled and grabbed his bow and arrow aiming just past Sebastians head. then with a deep breath, let it whip past Sebastians face and trim off just a bit of his hair only to pin it to the wall.

Ciel giggled furiously and blushed when his demon charged him and pinned him to the ground.

"Oh my did I provoke the beast to attack?" He pushed a lock of black hair behind Sebastians ear and the demon kissed him forcefully. Sebastian trailed kisses down his neck and Ciel purred in satisfaction..

"Ciel you silly little angel... Ill corrupt you yet." Sebasatian dug his fangs into the tender flesh of Ciels neck and watched the boy gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Oooh Sebby I like it when YOU corrupt me thought." he teasingl grabbed Sebastians crotch and rubbed his stiff cock throught the fabric of his pants. The demon surpressed a moan and the angel attacked his already open mouth, forcing himself inside and moaning at the pleasently sweet flavour. Sebastians hands slipped under his shirt and brushed at Ciels stiff nipples earning a small squeek from the little angel.

Just then someone knocked at the door and Ciel wrapped his white wings around himself nervously.

"Its probably nothing love.."

"but It could be something." Ciel whimpered.

"If it is then Ill protect you." CIel blushed at that.

Ciel followed closly behind Sebastian as he got to the door. When he opened it Ciel automaticly jumped in front of him seeing two angels at the door.

"Ciel? What are you doing here?" At least they didnt susspect anything.. yet..

"Ummm Sebastian said he wanted to become a good person.. He asked me to purge the evil from him.. It will be a long prossess hes a demon...but it will be done.. SO you should go.." Ciel rushed his words trying to hurry and get this over with.

"Yes I suppose youre right. but we have work for him to do. And YOU shouldnt interfere. He WILL remain evil. Without darkness there is no light. It is a sin to save a demons soul. let him rot."

"But I know theres something salvageable from him."

"It doesnt matter. He has his place and we have ours. Youre to young to understand it now Ciel." For arguments sake CIel nodded. He and Sebastian would talk moreabout this later. It suddenly struck him that angels used demons for there entertainment. He did not like HIS Sebastian being used. He didnt like it at all.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sebastian why did you not tell me that it is the angels that give you your orders?"

"I Assumed you would know that.. youre one of them after all."

" I am NOT like them Sebastian. They love everyone. Im not sure if that makes them hopelessly or pathetic or plain insane. But, if they can love everyone... Does that not make them as heartless as any demon?"

" Love is a relitive term. It can be someones best friend or greatest enemy. Yet theres no predicting it. All love truly boils down to in the end is empathy. Angels are empathetic towards everyone. Demons simply lack empathy."  
"You say you love me... Tell me then, if you are incapable of empathy then how can love me .. If what you say about love is true that is.."

"All a demon is is another angel like you. We are you with a different tital. A more hated race of yourself. There is nothing physicly or mentaly different between you I and every other demon in existance. The only difference between you and another of your angels is there feeling of empathy towards the undeserving."

"Then why am I not a demon?"

"Youve followed your orders well. You havent done anything fundementaly wrong that they know of yet."

"Do you truly love me Sebastian?"

"I cannot lie. By yonder moon I swear my love to you Ciel."

"Never swear upon the inconstant moon."

"What shall I swear upon then?"

"Swear upon your name that you love should ring true."

"Let me swear upon your name for it is of much greater value to me."

" Shakespear was a fool."

"But a romantic foo;."

"be it a romantic or a lunitic I still know he was mad."

"Madness is like love."

"Empathy?"

"A relitive term." Sebastian shot him a signature smirk and pulled Ciel close.

"Does that in fact make me mad then?"

"The maddest." Ciel chuckled into his lovers chest.

"I followed a demon to hell and expected not to be found. Am I foolish as well?"

"Only for loving me in return." Ciel playfully slapped him.

"Your anything but a monster my love. But I wont let you be their puppet."

"Its the way things are Ciel. You cant change that."

"Never tell me I cant do something. I will protect you my love. Youre my everything. But im no fool. Ill be bannished if Im caught and youll be exersised. How can I save us both."

"Simple. Let me love you and weather or not we live in our physical beings well live forever."

"Sebastian..." He kissed his demon reveling in the strange warmth of sin flooding him. He was addicted to its alluring power.


	10. Chapter 10

The morning was a different story entirely. Ciel gently shook his lover awake and smiled as his demons eyes opened. A gentle kiss was the his goodmorning to Sebastian and he stood gathering his clothes.

"Where are you off to Ciel darling."

"Im an angel Sebastian," Ciel smiled ever so slightly "You know ive got to go before Im caught with you."

"Maybe exorsism wouldnt be so bad."

"Oh Sebby. Youre such an idiot, what if they made me exorsise you? What then my love?"

"I might get turned on"

"Such filth dear, I adore it." Ciels body burned with sin and the way he was talking hed be bannished to hell in a day.

"Then stay." Sebastian pulled his love closer by his hips only to be avoided all together by the stubborn angel.

" You know I cant."

"Just for a bit. nobody needs to know."

"Are you trying to corrupt me baby?" Ciels innocent eyes burned with the lust in which Sebastian so readily fed off of.

"It depends on how much you know of corruption."

"I cant go home smelling of a demon,"

"If you go home your pansy of a boyfriend will surely make you crawl and beg for forgiveness."

"Then indeed I should stay..."

"What if someone finds out my dear?"

"Then Ill simply have to lie."

"How sinfull."

"And if they find out?"

"Youll fall from the heavens and into my arms."

"If that is my punishment Ill sing it out to the world."

"And what of myself?"

"Theyd kill you my love." Ciel frowned, that little glimmer of hope fading.

"Never, Im to usefull to them."

"Theyd keep us apart?"

"They couldnt."

"Exorsism?"

"I can withstand it."

"Sebastian I love you."

" And I you Ciel. Dont worry yourself, If were together nothing bad can happen."

With a tortured sigh Ciel relaxed into his lovers chest once again. It was true. If Sebastian was by his side he could fly.

"Go back to sleep love." Sebastians honey-like voice echoed in his ear as Ciel did in fact drift off to sleep.

SOOOOOOOOO to my lovely lovely dear readers, IIIMMMMM BAAAAAACCCKKKK HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. did you miss me? I know i miss you. I need to get back into the habbit of writing. this story is not on hold as some of you may have thought originaly, yet id like to turn this story into one directly related to fanservice. therefore, review, pm and email me your ideas and what you would like to see sebastian and Ciel doing in this story and following chapters. my email is taylorguido hotmail .com feel frreeeee to email me your ideas whenever. and the big big question isssssssssssss. does Ciel fall? or no? What shall happen in this lovely little story? Its allll up to you ^.^ LOVE YOUUUUU ~~~tay also, hunter and prey is no longer on hold ^.^


End file.
